What You Own
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: My Response to Bhavanna331's "525,600 Minutes Of Channy" Challenge. A series of one-shots for Sonny and Chad through a course of a year. Yes the title is another RENT song
1. Summer Farewells

My Response to Bhavanna331's "525,600 Minutes Of Channy" Challenge. This is the chapter for the first word on the list... Summer. Enjoy.

* * *

Summer. Times where I can feel the sun in my face and drive with all the windows down, letting the winds twirl my hair. There wasn't a better moment in the year then feeling that first day of heat, not that it gets much colder in California but still.

"Hey Sonny!" The bright blonde Tawni tweeted from behind me. I spun toward her, with a smile practically plastered to my face. "Aren't you excited? Summer break! Four weeks away from work! And I can go to the mall and the beach and…" She rambled on pointlessly. I just nodded and pretended to listen for I was lost in my own fantasy of summer.

"Won't it be great?" Tawni finished.

I tried quickly to recall her last words that would have provided that question but I failed, "Uh yeah!" I said insecurely.

She simply rolled her eyes and gave me a brief goodbye, with a promise that she would call me everyday to report anything and everything.

"Ah!" I seemly spoke to the sunny sky, "Life doesn't get much better." I was engulfed in my own world; you see I will be returning home for summer break. I miss my family like crazy and it's been long since Lucy visited.

"Until I show up." Chad answered my last statement. Like a plague he was always there. Like a dog that follows you home so you decide to keep it then it eat your shoes.

My face sunk and I turned to the three named snob, "What do you want Chad?"

"Ouch, I was just coming over to grace you with my presence." Chad smiled.

"Well I don't want your 'presence'." I hissed. _What a lie_, I thought. There was nothing I wanted more then his presence, minus the times when he's being a jerk. But even then I kind of like having him around. I must admit it will be strange to be away for break and not have our classic 'fights'.

"Well fine then!" Chad sneered.

"Fine!" I snapped back at the blonde bobble head.

"Good!" He continued to hold the fight.

"Good!" I replied.

"So are we good?" He questioned on queue.

I smiled, "Oh we're beyond good!" And with that I started to walk toward my car.

"Ah Sonny? Wait a second!" I heard Chad call almost desperately. Curiosity was what made me turn back, well at least that's what I had told myself.

"What?"

Chad looked down and then locked eyes with me. I was trapped in his ocean eyes, lost at sea… "I wanted to say goodbye."

I was almost at a loss for words, mostly because he looked so flawless with the sun lightening ever highlight. And his eyes, they were perfect as always…

"Goodbye Chad."

* * *

I hope you liked this same part of the series of one-shots yet to come. Have a fantastic day!


	2. Bittersweet Vacation

Ok so Chad decides that this random summer weekend he will go to the beach, little does he know that the '_So Random!_' cast had the same idea…

This for the second word on the list, vacation.

* * *

Vacation. No worries just relax. Whether you're at the beach, or simply by the pool nothing relaxes like a vacation. On this hot summer's day is where you'll find the infamous Chad Dylan Copper lounging in the sand.

His eyes closed and skin was lightly pink from the sun's rays. He felt as if this is all he needed; yet he still felt this little tick inside him. It was small and easy to ignore but it was a pest of a feeling. No matter where young Chad went this tiny nag was there.

Well all but on place. Yes this obnoxious feeling seemingly vanished when in the presence of Miss Monroe. Not that Chad would ever admit to it, but it was true.

And laying here on the beach, on what was suppose to be a nice vacation away from the people he is forced to be in contact with, left him feeling empty.

Then like a sudden shock he heard it, at first he felt crazy but no, he knew that sound anywhere. Sonny. It was Sonny's laugh, her sweet child-like giggle that caught Chad's attention. That annoying tick was gone for he knew that Sonny was near.

He sat up and searched around for her just to prove he wasn't hearing things. Chad found her. By the water's edge was Sonny Monroe in a yellow bikini. Chad initial reaction was to leave, but he rethought, '_Chad Dylan Copper doesn't leave because of some girl!'_ But this wasn't just _some_ girl; no, this was _the_ girl.

He starred at her as she kicked the waves back, which in turn created a splash that hit Tawni. He could make out all of the cast members, but the only one he _saw_ was Sonny.

Chad started to feel uncomfortable when he noticed that he wasn't the only guy starring mindlessly at the brunette. Nope, about four or five other guys were. Chad wasn't having this! '_Sonny is mine! Wait… no. She's not _mine_ but… she's not yours either…' _He thought pitifully.

'_Some vacation from Sonny this turned out to be' _


End file.
